


[Art|| Hi!❤️ (4-panel strip)]

by bleekay



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22080430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleekay/pseuds/bleekay
Summary: [Artwork|| Description: bored David on his phone gets surprised, smooched, and tackled by Patrick; he doesn't mind]
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 18
Kudos: 169





	[Art|| Hi!❤️ (4-panel strip)]

[Original Tumblr post here.](https://bleekay.tumblr.com/post/189564971526) Please don't repost anywhere, thank you! :)


End file.
